


get there

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Ignis could feel every ounce of the lie in the statement. Thoroughly unconvinced he pursed his lips, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but smile sadly because even after his loss of sight and all this time, he still knew Noctis well enough to know when he was being truthful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @softgay  
> #18 "You're a terrible liar."

They had to spend another night in Cartanica after they resurfaced from the mines. The train would wait until daylight for departure.

The group had fallen back into a semblance of normalcy, all four of them sitting down in the crappy diner for an even crappier meal. Prompto made a joke about how Ignis should jump behind the counter and teach these people a thing or two that the other three laughed at cautiously. Gladio, Prompto, and Noct played King’s Knight for a bit, the four of them squished in the booth, but stopped sooner than usual because they felt guilty for leaving Ignis out. He insisted that they should continue, but they opted out saying it wasn’t as much fun without him.

The past few weeks had been exceptionally difficult for Ignis. He tried not to let it show, withdrawing into himself to mask the pain. Noctis was suffering and he refused to add his own pain to that burden. He could handle this new obstacle on his own and Prompto had been a big help. Not playing King’s Knight seemed a small thing that he never truly thought he would miss, but he did. Despite his insistence to not be a burden to the group, he knew that he would be, no matter what he did. But to not remain with Noct’s was something he could not abide.

They finally decided it was time to sleep, but Ignis needed to speak with Noctis. “Noct, a moment?” he called as the three of them stood.

He could feel Noctis hesitate and he pretended that it didn’t sting. After a moment, Noctis sat back down across from Ignis. Gladio and Prompto said their goodnights and moved on. “What’s up, Ignis?” Noct asked as the other two’s footsteps faded.

“I need to apologize,” Ignis said, directing his attention to Noctis. He folded his hands together on the table.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Noct replied skeptically.

Ignis sighed, bending his head down towards the table. “It’s selfish of me to ask to remain,” he pressed, ignoring Noct’s refusal. “Should I prove incapable of following, I ask that you inform me before I am left behind.” The thought of staying back made him feel empty. Who was he if he wasn’t Noctis’ advisor? Just a loyal, lovesick fool who was in too deep to think about his own self-preservation.

There was a silence between them until Noct finally replied, “I’m not going to leave you behind, Ignis.”

Ignis lifted his eyebrows, looking back up at Noctis. “Truly?” he asked. “Noct—”

“Ignis,” Noctis interrupted, “I saw you out there today. You just need time to adjust, but you’ll get there.” There was a shuffle of fabric and Ignis pictured Noct shrugging his shoulder, trying to seem casual. “You’ll get there,” he repeated, probably trying to sound reassuring.

Ignis swallowed. “There may not _be_ time. We cannot afford to delay.”

“We can delay long enough for you,” Noctis insisted. “After everything you’ve done for us – for me – the least we can do is move a little slower.”

Ignis bowed his head, brow furrowing as he tried to fend off the overwhelming relief that swelled in his chest. “Thank you,” he managed.

“Yeah,” Noct mumbled awkwardly. “Any time.”

They sat there together for a few minutes, not saying anything. It was comfortable to just feel Noct’s presence with him. He could almost feel like they were back at Noctis’ apartment. It would be nearing the time for Ignis to leave, but he was sitting on the couch with his head back. A long day of classes, meetings, cooking dinner for Noct, helping with homework, doing his own homework wearing him down enough to make him doze off. Noctis teases him relentlessly when he wakes. Ignis would leave with a smile on his face as the two of them said goodnight to one another before going their separate ways.

But Ignis knew that if he opened his eyes this time, everything around him would stay dark. The Noctis in front of him was older, weathered, and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was no going back now and no use pretending otherwise.

“One more thing,” Ignis said, breaking the silence. He lifted his head level with Noctis.

“Sure.”

“Promise me that, when the time comes, you won’t run off to face Ardyn alone.”

Noctis hesitated again and Ignis could hear his surprise at his request. Noct took a deep breath in before answering, “I promise.”

Ignis could feel every ounce of the lie in the statement. Thoroughly unconvinced he pursed his lips, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but smile sadly because even after his loss of sight and all this time, he still knew Noctis well enough to know when he was being truthful.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Noctis scoffed. “I am not,” he retorted.

“You _are_ ,” Ignis chuckled. “You always have been. You would sneak out and your lies were painfully transparent. When you started dragging me with you, you left the lies to me. A better choice,” he praised.

“Not all the lies were bad,” Noct stubbornly pointed out. “When I got Iris out of trouble, after I first met her – I didn’t get caught in a lie that time.”

Ignis laughed. “Because _you_ accepted blame. Making an excuse to get _out_ of trouble is where you always fell short.”

“I could lie to you,” he pushed.

That made him snort. That had never been the case. “Oh yes,” he replied sarcastically. “Noct have you finished your homework? ‘Yeah.’ Noct did you throw the vegetables from your dinner out again? ‘No.’ Did you stay up until 4 in the morning playing that game? ‘No.’” He shook his head, amused. “Yes you were an excellent liar.”

“You fell for it every time,” Noctis bit back.

“It wasn’t the lies that I fell for.”

Ignis almost wanted to retract his words. But he held his head up, keeping level with Noct. Silence fell over them again as they sat together, and Ignis could feel Noctis staring at him.

“Maybe I’m not a great liar,” Noct admitted quietly.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

He felt fingers brush against the tops of his hands and he separated them, facing one palm up for Noctis to weave their fingers together. They didn’t say anything else, hand in hand and silence weighing heavy around them.

It wasn’t until Noctis yawned that Ignis chuckled. “Time to sleep,” he said as he squeezed Noct’s hand. “We’ve a long ride tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Noctis acknowledged, but didn’t let go. He slid out of the booth, only briefly slacking his hold to adjust as he repositioned. He nudged Ignis, pulling on his hand lightly. Ignis obliged, following him out of his seat.

Slowly they walked out of the diner, hands still together and shoulders brushing, to their room, hearing Gladio’s snores. It felt like reality waited for them within and they stood soundlessly as they stared at the door. It felt like this was Ignis’ last chance to tell Noct anything. “About what I said,” he started.

“I know,” Noctis stopped him. “You don’t have to say anything.” Ignis smiled fondly and made to let go of Noctis’ hand, but was stopped again. Noct pulled him down, kissing Ignis’ cheek, just below his scar. His lips parted and his eyebrows shot up in shock. He moved his head back, turning his head toward Noctis, his question catching in his throat. “Me too,” he murmured.

Noctis opened the door, his hand finally leaving Ignis’. Ignis stood dumbfounded, slowly processing Noct’s words. He moved cautiously into the room, his area to the right on the bottom bunk. Prompto slept over him, Gladio and Noctis on the other side. He sank onto the bed, bending to remove his shoes. He heard Noct’s shoes drop to the floor on the other side. Ignis brought his legs up, laying on his back, running over the events of the past few minutes. His cheek still tingled from Noctis had kissed him and he reached up to lightly run his fingers over his skin.

“Goodnight, Ignis,” Noctis said quietly. His voice sounded content almost. It had a ring of optimism, something Noctis had sorely been lacking since Altissia.

“Goodnight, Noct,” Ignis whispered back.

In the darkness of the room, Ignis let himself smile. He slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This got totally out of hand. Like I had a minimum of 200 words according to the prompts, and this happened instead. But I hope you enjoyed! These boys are my favorite and the fact that people like the way I write them just warms my heart, honestly. I get very gushy about them so that feels really good.


End file.
